The present invention is relating to an aerospace propulsion system. Aerospace propulsion systems of the future will operate over a larger speed regime than ever before, and will employ low drag techniques with as small a frontal structural area as possible, to minimize parasite drag. This will be achieved with this invention by morphing aerospace propulsion systems with an improved 2-stage air inlet system and a 3-position exhaust nozzle ring and port system. Geometry of the rings, ports, and spikes works to efficiently control subsonic and supersonic air flows and control shock waves.
This propulsion system provides thrust to an aerospace vehicle over a complete speed range from zero to hypersonic, and altitudes from ground level to earth orbit. This propulsion system employs rocket, turbine, exhaust nozzle, and air inlet systems that work together cohesively to control air flow, combustion gas flow, pressures, velocities, and shock waves to optimize propulsive efficiencies throughout a given vehicles entire flight envelope.
This invention introduces a unique combustion chamber arrangement, an air inlet assembly, an exhaust nozzle system called TRREN Exhaust Nozzle and M-Spike Rocket engine. The TRREN and M-spike systems are improvements to existing airbreathing and non-airbreathing combustion methods of propulsion by morphing techniques to control air flow, combustion gasses, and the position of shock waves, in an aerospace propulsion system. The 2-stage inlet system features active cooling to maintain low engine temperatures to prevent turbine overheating. The rocket functions as either a sole source of propulsion, at altitudes beyond airbreathing propulsion capabilities, or in a merged propulsion mode with the airbreathing system (s).
The turbine engine and rocket propulsion systems are oriented in a straight linear arrangement (as opposed to an adjacent side by side configuration) helping to keep a lower frontal cross-sectional area and associated lower drag coefficient.